preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Saint of Killers
An unnamed man, known as The Butcher of Gettysburg was a cowboy in the Wild West in 1881. Through unknown means, the Cowboy was killed and condemned to Hell, where he was forced to relive his families death over and over. Each time, he slaughtered everyone in Cooley's in Ratwater. The Cowboy eventually had a visit from DeBlanc and Fiore, where they offered to release him from Hell if he killed Jesse Custer. Biography Battle of Gettysburg The man served in the Battle of Gettysburg under the 4th Virginia Infantry. The man killed 77 men and several horses. Death of his family and vengeance When his daughter fell sick, the man set out in search for medicine. One night, he encountered a group of pioneers from St. Louis, who had invited him to join them for dinner. When they asked if he believed the West was a paradise, the man told them he didn't. Later, the man passed by a tree with Native Americans hung and their scalps torn off. The Cowboy reached Ratwater. He arrived at Ratwater's apothecary where he requested medicine. He was told that the earliest he would have it by is the morning. The Cowboy then headed to the saloon. The Cowboy saw in the backroom that the family he saw in the apothecary had the father killed and the mother raped as the child is forced to watch. A preacher told the Cowboy he looked familiar. The following day, the Cowboy picked his medicine up and left Ratwater. On the way, he passed the pioneers he had met previously. After hesitation, the Cowboy turned around to protect them from a similar fate as a previous family. When he arrived, he found their carriage with blood. He arrived in the backroom and saw the family selling scalps. The Cowboy was then beat up. As he left, the preacher told him he recognized him from Gettysburg as they fought against each other. The preacher proceeded to kill the Cowboy's horse. The Cowboy was forced to walk back to his home. When he returned, he found his family dead as crows feasted on their bodies. Enraged, the Cowboy packed his weapons. The Cowboy made his way back to Ratwater. He beheaded several children. Next, he headed to Cooley's, where MacReady introduced him as the Butcher of Gettysburg. MacReady told him to announce his love with Jesus. The Cowboy told MacReady he loved his horse and family. The Cowboy then told them Jesus could join them in Hell as he dumped the heads of several children. The Cowboy killed MacReady as the latter asked him what he wanted. The Cowboy ordered the Chinese singer to finish his song. The Cowboy slaughtered everyone in the church and beheaded the singer. The Cowboy went for a shot as a "storm" brewed. Damnation and release The Cowboy then relived the death of his family and his slaughtering over and over. Eventually, he was confronted by DeBlanc and Fiore. DeBlanc offered to release him from Hell if he helped with a job. The Cowboy shot DeBlanc. The Cowboy asked Fiore what job. The Cowboy was told they wanted him to kill a preacher. Hunt for Jesse Custer The Cowboy then arrived in Annville, only to find it in ruins. The Cowboy then shot Susan, instantly killing her, despite being an angel. He then growled "Preacher,". Equipment *'Omnideadly guns': The Cowboy's guns are able to kill any individual, despite the individuals circumstance and powers. This was demonstrated when he shot both DeBlanc and Susan, both of who are angel's that never reinvigorated when shot. Personality According to MacReady, a preacher from Ratwater, the Cowboy loved killing unlike any other. Appearances Season 1 * * * * Trivia *The character is based on the Saint of Killers, one of the main antagonists from the Preacher comics. Gallery Season 1 Preacher season 1 - The Cowboy in Ratwater.png Preacher season 1 - The Cowboy standing tall.png References Category:Antagonists